Noctuid larvae, named commonly as cutworms, armyworms, loopers, semiloopers, leafworms, borers, and fruitworms represent a serious problem in crops such as corn, cotton, tobacco, rice and many vegetables. Infestation and resulting damage to crops due to these pests vary greatly from year to year depending upon climatic conditions and weather patterns. As such, treatments such as sprays and baits are normally only applied after a dangerous infestation has been identified. Rescue treatments of this type are usually effective. However, in order for this type of treatment to be effective for preventing destruction of seedling stands, an infestation must be discovered early and treated promptly. Black cutworms in particular can be highly destructive to corn, due to their habit of eating the stem of a plant, cutting it down at ground level. Damage from this pest can make it necessary to replant large quantities of corn if not treated promptly and effectively.
One insecticidal composition which is commonly used for the control of pests, such as mites, which attack corn, cotton, and many vegetables is phorate (0,0-diethyl S-[(ethylthio)methyl]phosphorodithioate). This insecticide is normally applied in granular formulations as a band concurrently with the planting operation. (See U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,596,076 and 2,759,010).
Another insecticidal composition which is used for the control of pests, such as maize billbugs, Southern corn billbugs, cutworms, lesser cornstalk borers, symphylans and nematodes, which attack corn, sugar beets and grain sorghum is terbufos (S-[[1,1-dimethylethyl]-thio]methy) 0,0-diethylphosphorodithioate). This insecticide is normally applied in granular formulation as a band at planting. (See, U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,596,076 and 4,065,558)
U.S. Pat. No. 4,199,595 discloses synthetic pyrethroid flucythrinate, (.+-.)-cyano-(3-phenoxyphenyl) methyl (+)-4-(difluoromethoxy)-alpha-(1-methylethyl) benzeneacetate and its preparation. This insecticide is used for the control of pests, such as cutworms, corn earworms, fall armyworms, European corn borers and aphids.